


It's His Screams We Hear In The Night

by Plumptie



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Double Penetration, Fruit!Kink, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumptie/pseuds/Plumptie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girolamo and Leonardo have a bit of problem when it comes to sharing Nico. But they'll survive, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's His Screams We Hear In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DurchVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurchVerse/gifts).



The droplets of translucent violet from the chewed grape trailed down from shuttering pink lips, fists clawed on the rumpled sheets as his body rocked forward by the pounds from his back.

Nico deliberately raised his hips higher, on all four on the bed in his glory as Girolamo fed him the fruit whilst Leonardo took him from behind - _thrust after thrust, huge and thick, hectic and hard, so close close close_ \- before the boy let out a whimpering moan when his maestro hit the same good spot again.

Girolamo smirked, throwing the grape away with a small swat before leaning down to capture Nico's lips, his teeth made a small brush against the boy's lower lip.

Leonardo huffed at the man, still moving, always moving inside the boy.

"I didn't give you a permission to kiss him."

"Why, Da Vinci, are you...ahh, what is the word? Ah-jealous?" Girolamo grinned. 

"Why you-"

"Leo-Leonardo...I- _ah_ \- I- so close-"

Leonardo smacked the boy's puckered ass, hissing as he kept pounding inside the taut, warmth cavern. His girth made squelching sounds at the effort and _darn_ Riario had the nerve to lick Nico's chest-

"What did I say about talking, Nico?"

"N-no- _oh oh_...noises."

"Good boy." The soft tone was from Girolamo himself.

"Now Da Vinci, I assume we should share."

"As-" _thrusts_ "-if."

"Trust me when I say we'll enjoy it."

Gods did they really enjoy it when Girolamo lifted the boy's hips up - letting Leonardo to continue his ministrations as the plotter did so -, sliding under the boy before slowly descent the boy down on his hard organ, not allowing the boy to adjust in having both of them inside him.

"Oh shi-"

"No talking, Nico."

Leonardo looked Girolamo.

Girolamo looked at Leonardo.

They smirked at each other.

Both manipulators began to move, together.

Nico gasped on empty choke and _screamed, screamed and screamed_ and if he'd die now, he'd die filled and satisfied. 

**X**

“I’m telling you, Zoroaster! They’re killing Nico inside there! Can’t you hear his screams?!”

“Vanessa, I believe you've misunderstood the whole situation.”


End file.
